This invention relates to a method and means for recording sweat gland activity which provides a dermatoglyph or pictorial representation which is directly proportional to the amount of sweat exuded by the glands. In more detail, the present invention provides a convenient and inexpensive system for producing dermatoglyphs having excellent contrast, clarity and skin pore resolution by effecting a starch-iodine reaction complex on a sensitized substrate.
In the field of clinical testing, the recordation of sweat gland activity has been proposed to quantitatively and qualitatively measure the amount of sweat exuded by the glands. The results of such recordation provide a valuable diagnostic tool which aids in the determination of pathological conditions in the body and in detection of various diseases. See for example, "Dermatoglyphics of Congenital Abnormalities Without Chromosomal Aberrations," Shiono, H. and Kadowaki, J., Clinical Pediatrics, 14:1003-1013, 1975, and "The Value of Ninhydrine Perspiration Test According to Moberg for the Diagnosis of Retroperitoneal Lymph-Node Malignomas", Kruger, H. and Luning, M., Rad.Diagn. 4:609-614. Other diverse applications for dermatoglyphs include their use in the fields of personal identification and forensic science.
The procedures carried out in analysis of dermatoglyphs are well known and do not form part of the present invention. However, there are numerous problems encountered by technicians in connection with the obtaining of dermatoglyphs which afford a clear, resolute and permanent record of the skin surface, pore structure and sweat gland activity. Some prior attempts have been made to produce such recordations, however, these prior attempts involve the use of potentially harmful or toxic chemicals, produce temporary discoloration of the skin surface to be recorded or are slow and time-consuming to administer. Further, because of a low level of sensitivity, some of the prior attempts require the subject to be exposed to a relatively high temperature environment or require physical exertion of the subject to induce an abnormal level of perspiration.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing deficiencies of the prior attempts related to recordation and provides an improved method and means for recording sweat gland activity which achieves an accurate and clear pictorial representation of sweat gland activity.